The Lost Medallion
by Cinlat
Summary: Sadio Edan was a simple smuggler with ties that went deep into Mandalorian society. She ran jobs, carried cargo, and raked in the credits. At least, until a certain Mando boy stumbled into her life, and suddenly, everything became a lot more complicated. Rated M for language, suggestive and sexual content.
1. First Sighting

**A/N:** I was encouraged to write a rare pair, and given my love of Mandalorians, Torian sprang to mind. Then it sort of erupted into a full story like thing.

* * *

 **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
First sighting: Hoth**

The first time I laid eyes on the scruffy, blonde haired Mandalorian was on Hoth. I'd been contacted by an old friend, a woman whose children had grown up down the docks from me. I remember when Wanda told me that she planned to enter the Great Hunt. "Braden's a good man, he looks after this old woman, and needs a champion." The former pirate spat before continuing. "I'm still the best shot to ever come out of Rishi. And, I'm doing this for my kids."

Wanda had just buried her last surviving son. All four had succumbed to a life of crime that left no room for mercy. Where most mothers might have withered, Wanda pulled herself up and joined the deadliest game in the galaxy. Then, she'd lost Braden. I often wondered if maybe it was her final act, a sort of suicide run that would let her go out in a blaze of glory. Force knows, the woman could use some peace.

* * *

Sadio stood in the hanger with arms wrapped around her body. "Why did you call me to this hell hole again?" She tugged the fur lined hood further over her face and grimaced. The surface was rumored to be a lot colder, a claim that Sadio had no intention of testing. She huddled in the docking bay with the rest of the pilots and added to their murmured curses.

Wanda cackled like only old women could. "Come on, baby, you're not afraid of a little snow, are you?" Sadio glared from within a ring of fur and insulation, which made Wanda laugh harder.

"Is there enough room in there for me?" Sadio had to turn her entire body to see Mako. She knew the girl well enough to like her. Mako had become Bradan's ward some years back, and Sadio hadn't been the least surprised when Wanda took over as custodian after his death.

"Sure." Opening the front of her parka, Sadio waved for the Makor to hurry in before snapping it back around her. Had Mako not been a slip of a girl, it probably wouldn't have worked because Sadio made up for all the space that Mako didn't occupy.

The two girls shivered together, leaving Sadio to wonder how Mako hadn't succumbed to hypothermia yet with so little body fat on her. Meanwhile, Wanda shook her head and studied the details for her next target. "You bring the extra ammo?"

Sadio nodded, her chattering teeth snapped together when she bumped her chin on Mako's head. The scary part being that she was too cold to tell whether the action had hurt. "Everything's aboard the Medallion. Just gotta get one of these grunts to unload it for you."

Wanda nodded, looking around the room for said peon. "You need to get yourself a grunt of your own. A good man to do all the loading and unloading." The older woman slid hazel eyes in Sadio's direction. "Someone to make sure no one's taking advantage of my girl."

Sadio rolled her eyes. "That's why I carry these." She wiggled her hips, almost dislodging Mako from the warmth of her shared coat. The slicer mumbled, then settled into siphoning off Sadio's body heat again.

Wanda turned full on, hands on hips, and both girls groaned in the lieu of the speech they knew was coming. While Sadio tuned out Wanda's lecture on why she needed a proper husband, a group of Mandalorians entered on the far side of the room to distract her.

As a smuggler, Sadio gained connections to all sorts of clientele. However, it was her status with the hermit like Mandalorians that she took pride in. Few had the sort of ties to the warrior race that she did without being initiated into their ranks. While Sadio didn't have unconditional access, it gave her insight into the culture and language. It also provided her with a shipload of credits whenever they hosted a hunt. Sadio delivered weapons, supplies, and rations all over the galaxy. She even had a stake in the winner, though, she'd never admit out loud that Wanda wasn't her first choice.

Following the new arrival's progress across the hangar, Sadio absently focused on the one who broke away from the group. Wanda still chattered in the background, having moved on to the importance of children, then derailed into a story about one of her boys. Curiosity made Sadio stare; made her want to see what features hid beneath the stoic visor of beskar'gam.

A mop of shaggy, blonde hair appeared, and Sadio smirked when the boy connected to it ran his gloved fingers through the unruly strands. The effect was a lot of volume sticking out at strange angles. She watched as the man, probably no more than nineteen or twenty, searched box labels. Even so young, he probably already had a wife and couple of kids. His lips pursed when he didn't find what he was looking for, then his attention settled on her.

Sadio's breath caught. She'd never seen a clearer pair of blue eyes, and though he wore a stern expression, there were laugh lines hidden in the creases. "Hot damn," she breathed before she could stop herself. Wanda stopped mid-sentence to glare at Sadio. Even Mako angled her head to better see the smuggler.

"Who's that?" Sadio asked with a subtle nod. The Mandalorian must have sensed that he was the topic of their interest, because he started towards them.

Wanda's features lit up. "Torian, my boy!" She called, waving him closer.

Torian's countenance softened. "Su cuy'gar, ori'vod," he answered. Sadio felt a shudder laze up her spine. Torian didn't have one of those boisterous voices that carried over a room like so many other men. His was husky, soft. Damn, some mando woman was lucky to have snagged him.

Wanda clapped Torian on the shoulder before turning to Sadio, who hoped that she was still properly hidden within her parka. She wouldn't be ready to speak face to face with a specimen like him until after she'd applied makeup. "I met this kid on Dromund Kaas a while back," Wanda said with another sturdy pat. "He was out there huntin' a big ole' beastie."

"One that you claimed," Torian reminded Wanda with a coy smirk. He crossed his arms. "Left us sitting outside the cave looking like fools."

Wanda waved her hand. "Yeah well, girl's gotta eat, right? Anyway, he's a real sweetheart." The woman set her sights on Sadio, head tipped to one side. "Torian, somewhere in all that jacket is my girl, Sadio. She might have swallowed Mako, too."

Mako's hand appeared in the small hole left by the hood. "Hey, Torian."

The boy looked started for a moment, then huffed a light laugh. "Pleased to meet you."

Oh, Sadio thought, manners too. The good ones were always taken.

Without waiting for a reply, Torian sighed. "I'm looking for a manifest for a ship called the Lost Medallion. Seen it dock yet?" He stood on his toes to sweep the hangar again, and Sadio cringed.

"That's me," she replied in a tone that sounded a lot smaller than she would have liked. Had Sadio not spent so much time complaining about the cold, Torian wouldn't have had to come down to find his gear.

Bright, blue eyes blinked, then a slow smile curled Torian's lips. "Looks like my luck's turning."

"Trail gone cold?" Wanda asked. When Torian nodded, she turned to Sadio, or maybe Mako, or both. "Torian and the boys are out here huntin' whitefangs, but their migration started early. A lot of trappers are finding it hard to meet their quota."

"So, you probably want to resupply and get back out there, huh?" Sadio shuffled her feet in a warning that Mako didn't read. When Torian nodded, she sighed. "Alright, Mako. Time to get to work."

"But, I'm warm," the girl whined, holding the parka closed so that Sadio had to eject her by force. Mako stumbled into the cold, thumping against Torian's chestplate. "Hey!"

Torian steadied Mako with hands on her shoulders, another low chuckle escaping when he righted her. Sadio ignored them both and trudged back to her ship. "Okay, come on. I'll show you to your kit." She paused, lifting the hood just enough so that Torian could see her eyes. "But, you're unloading it on your own."


	2. Second Sighting

Word Count: 1,689  
Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
Second Sighting: Hutta

 _The second time I saw Torian Cadera was on Hutta. I'd just run a shipment of_ weapons grade _CryoBan and had been approached by the type of smooth talker that doesn't usually take an interest in a girl like me. So, I figured, what the hell? As it turned out, he was an Imperial Agent interested in more than a one night stand. Go figure, but I got a job out of it. Run Spice for the Empire and receive papers to travel in sectors that I hadn't dreamed possible. It wouldn't even be illegal since the Imps were turning the drugs into genuine pain pills. Not that I asked too many questions beyond authentication of the notes._

 _While the job had gone well, Hutta itself is every bit as ripe as the creatures who own it. I hate taking jobs anywhere near that cesspit. It sucks you in like tar, and the greedy slugs don't let go of their merchandise easily. Not to mention, the constant threat of stowaways, or the risk of someone hijacking the ship. I really hate thieves._

* * *

Sadio stretched, still wrapped in the sheets aboard Nokril's ship. Not that she believed that was his real name. He'd dropped the phony spacer's accent the minute the hatch sealed, and Sadio had all but swooned. She'd been a sucker for that posh accent since she was a little girl, only now, she was able to enjoy it more thoroughly.

"Then, we have a deal?" Nokril asked, returning to bed wearing nothing but a gleaming bracer on one wrist. He held a glass of wine in the other, refusing to venture closer until Sadio gave an answer.

"We do," she purred, and delighted in the way Nokril's smile turned sultry. If the man wanted to offer mind blowing sex in return for a job she would have agreed to for the credits alone, Sadio wouldn't begrudge him that right. It had been far too long since she'd been properly laid.

"My employers will be most pleased." Nokril set his glass on the bedside table and climbed onto the mattress. Sadio sighed when he nuzzled her neck, tipping her head to the side to run a talented tongue over her sensitive flesh. "Perhaps we should celebrate?" Nokril nudged Sadio's knees apart with his own and lowered slowly. A quick thrust of his hips, and she cried out in ecstasy. Forget the credits, she'd do the job pro bono so long as the agent never stopped _that_.

An hour later, Sadio sashayed off the Imperial's ship with a new contract and a lot of fond memories. She stored them away for her next dry patch and carried on with her job. Krista had asked for a specialized droid part that could only be found in a few dumps across the galaxy. Hutta happened to indenture the same out of date droids that the Hunt tasker planned to refurbish.

The air reeked of open sewage and unwashed bodies. Sadio unfurled her scarf to wrap around her face before fully entering the market. It didn't keep her eyes from watering almost immediately. She'd just stopped next to one of the stalls carrying old blaster parts when a familiar laugh drew her attention.

Sadio turned before she could stop herself, searching the crowd for the owner of that unique voice. Mandalorians weren't a common sight on the Hutt world, but they'd been known to take bounties in the area. A lot of people thought they could hide in plain sight or lose themselves in a crowd. It made the planet a prime target for bounty hunters.

"Ret'," the voice called, finally giving Sadio a way to pinpoint him. Sure enough, Torian and another man waved to a group as they headed towards the space center. The two carried on, speaking so fast that Sadio could only pick out a couple of the words. She leaned against a stall table, watching as they discussed the Chemlizard they'd brought down, and laughed about a scar one of the men would have to explain to his wife.

As they passed, Torian's gaze swept over Sadio. She met his eyes as they traveled on, and was surprised when his attention returned to her for another look. Blonde brows furrowed, and Sadio wondered how in the Force Torian could have possibly recognized her. She offered a friendly nod, being careful not to dislodge the fabric that his her features. Still, she caught the confused recognition in his eyes. Then, they were gone.

Sadio sighed and finished her shopping. She'd just returned to her ship when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Dropping a hand casually to the grip of her blaster, Sadio spun, only to cry out when her forearm struck something hard enough to make her fingers go numb. The weapon slipped from Sadio's grasp, and she stumbled back.

"Kandosii," Torian muttered, bending to pick up the blaster. He offered it back to Sadio, grip first. "Tion gar gai?"

"Who's asking?" Sadio answered in Basic before she realized the slip.

Torian crossed his arms, gaze sliding over her body, before reaching her face again. "Thought I recognized those eyes. The voice confirms it."

Sadio stared, baffled. The last time she'd seen Torian, she'd been so heavily encased in a parka that not a single bit of her had been exposed. She'd only offered a glimpse of her eyes and nose when he boarded her ship to gather his items. Which instantly lead to a cringe when she considered how dreadful she'd looked that day. No makeup, hair a mess; not her standard operating procedure.

Torian's head tilted to the side, the corner of his mouth curling ever so slightly. "Got enough pockets?" He nodded towards Sadio's vest, then his eye drifted over the heavy material that she'd sewn onto her pants.

Sadio shrugged and tugged the scarf away from her face. "Girl's got to be prepared." This time, Torian's laughter rang clearly. Refusing to let the Mando know that he'd thoroughly flustered her, Sadio crossed her arms and met his stare. "So, what brings you here, Cadera?"

Torian's face lit with a half smile. "Remember my name after all, huh?"

It took everything Sadio had not to sputter in indignation. This was not the mild boy she'd met on Hoth, and she wondered if it had anything to do with the lack of Wanda's presence. She knew that Mandalorians were raised to respect their elders—people seldom reached a ripe old age in their culture, and were to be feared—but Wanda wasn't technically Mando. Not yet, at least. If the woman continued on her winning streak, someone was bound to notice. Even Sadio had upped her bet.

Ignoring Torian's prying, Sadio offered a pained sigh. "Okay, you got me." The man huffed another laugh, and she cursed the way that sound warmed her in places that it really shouldn't. "What brings you to the slime pit of the galaxy?"

Torian leaned his forearm on the hydraulic lift that connected the ramp to Sadio's ship. "Chemlizards. They've overpopulated the outer swamps, so the Hutts hired us to clean them out." Torian's eyes shone as they bored into her. "What about you?"

"Business," Sadio answered. She had no intention of telling Torian, regardless of how honorable he seemed, that she was about to haul a load of Spice off the planet. She turned the topic back to him. "Did you complete your task?"

Torian's smirk grew as if he knew Sadio's game, and didn't mind playing. "Yeah, we're heading out in the morning after Corridan secures payment." He leaned around to look into the ship. "Need help unloading anything?"

No sooner had the words left his lips, than a knee high, red defender droid shot down the ramp with clawed mandibles snapping. "What the—" Torina stepped back, and Sadio laughed. The droid didn't acknowledge either human's reaction as it chirped angrily at the Mandalorian.

"It appears I've got everything under control," Sadio answered, still struggling to contain her mirth. The image of Torian's bewildered expression would be burned into her memory forever. "Torian, meet Phil. He's a recent acquisition of mine."

Recovering his composure, Torian nudged the droid with the toe of his boot. It squealed and activated an electro-prod. "Feisty little bot." Torian's lovely, blue eyes crinkled in the corners when he looked back at Sadio. "Guard Droid?"

"He certainly thinks so." Truthfully, Sadio had only activated the little thing a couple of days earlier. It had puttered around the ship, getting its bearings, and staying out of the way. This was the first time Phil had displayed any sort of territorial behavior. It reminded Sadio of an akk pup. Adorable, but thinking itself fierce enough to play with the big dogs. "I appreciate the offer though," Sadio finished, still grinning at the droid.

Torian took another step back, yielding to the irritation that radiated from the robot. That action intrigued Sadio. Most men would have kicked the thing out of the way as proof that they were the alpha. Yet, Torian stood down, giving an object the thing it desired; personal space. "Guess, I'll leave you two in peace." He tipped his head, offering a pleasant smile that didn't quite show teeth. "Stay safe out there, Sadio. K'oyacyi."

Sadio swallowed, barely resisting the urge to call out to him. Damn, what she wouldn't give for a piece of a man like that. Then, Wanda might even get off her back about it. The worst part was that Torian left the distinct impression that he'd be interested in a night of cordial play. She hated herself for hesitating. And the Spice. No one could know about it.

Sighing, Sadio waited for the man to vanish, then turned to Phil. "We should help the others get cleaned up for our guests, don't you think?" The droid chirped happily before scuttling back up the ramp on tripod legs. Sadio followed, but not before one last look towards where Torian had gone.


	3. More Than Coincidence

**Word Count: 1776  
** **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
** **Third Sighting: Nar Shaddaa**

 _Son of a kriffing slemo. Had Wanda told me that Torian Cadera was an unattached man, I would have taken advantage of his passes a long time ago. It was three long months of pining and restless nights before I saw the blonde Mando again. I could have at least given him my frequency, or maybe allowed myself a few well earned fantasies._

 _When he showed up in that back alley, I really wasn't mad, but it wouldn't do for a girl like me to show her gratitude too quickly. I actually thought it was sweet that he wanted to be the hero. He didn't go cheap on the drinks either. One thing's for sure, next time I see Torian Cadera, we'll share more than half a beer._

* * *

Torian paused at the bottom of the ramp to their cargo ship. Clan Ordo had taken a contract from the Hutts to clear out a local gang of fanatics who'd taken it upon themselves to cleanse the Hutt moon. He had just set foot outside the hangar when the bellowing of a Wookiee drew his attention.

At first, the creature was all Torian could see. It stood two meters tall, with a massive vibrosword attached to his back, and waving his arms frantically. "He'd make a nice trophy, wouldn't he?" Corridan said, leaning an arm on Torian's shoulder. "Wonder who he's yelling at. Wanna take bets on how long until the floor's covered in blood?"

Torian shrugged his friend off and nodded towards a Twi'lek male entering the room. "Think that's our contact." Corridan sighed and moved off to greet the Hutt's emissary for details on the local gang's whereabouts. When Torian turned his attention back to the spectacle, the Wookiee threw his hands up and stormed off. In its place stood a plump woman with her arm extended, finger pointing towards a hangar bay, and foot tapping. Torian's breath caught.

Before he realized it, the Mandalorian's feet started towards a woman that had haunted his dreams for months. Captain Sadio Edan smirked at the retreating Wookiee, then turned on her heel to march out of the spaceport. Torian followed, curious about what the smuggler had gotten herself into this time. He noted the absence of Phil, and wondered if the little guardian droid would be smashed scrap when it tried to bar the Wookiee's path.

Torian hadn't intended to stalk Sadio. In fact, he planned to speak to her when he caught up, but training kept him in the shadows and out of sight of security cameras. That, and she moved a lot faster than he'd anticipated.

It wasn't a surprise when Sadio led Torian to through the gate that led down the loading docks behind a set of stores. Torian stopped when she did, and watched Sadio pound a fist on the door. Instead of speaking, he decided to see how she conducted business.

An old Besalisk answered with a scowl. "What you want, girl?" He hocked a glob of mucus onto the street by Sadio's boots and towered over her. Even from a distance, Torian could see disdain burning in the creature's yellow eyes.

Sadio placed gloved hands on ample hips and returned the Besalisk's glare. "I want payment for that shipment of Adegan eels that I spotted you two months ago."

The Besalisk drew to his full height, inflating the wattle beneath his chin in an act of intimidation. "Don't know what you talkin' bout, _girl_."

To Torian's amusement and horror, Sadio popped the now full wattle with a balloon like sound. Even the Besalisk looked surprised by the act. "Give me the credits, or I spill the beans about your side project, got it?"

Torian started forward at the same time the Besalisk did. The creature shoved Sadio back into the alley with one hand while brandishing a frying pan with one of the others. Sadio stumbled with a curse and went for her blaster. Torian closed the distance between them to ram his shoulder into the Besalisk at a run. The shop owner bellowed in rage when he staggered, then turned on Torian. "I'll smush you first, boy. Should'a minded your own business."

Even without a proper weapon, Torian knew that the Besalisk could cave his skull with a single blow from that pan. He dodged the first swipe, only to meet a heavy forearm that knocked him into the wall. One of the hands closed around Torian's throat, rotten teeth bared in a foul grimace. A muffled crack echoed through the heavy air, and the Besalisk's jowls went slack. The pressure on Torian's chest increased painfully before the Besalisk slid to the side with a gaping hole in his back. When Torian looked up, Sadio scowled at both he and the corpse. "Damn it, Cadera."

Torian rubbed his neck, baffled by her anger. "Good to see you, too."

Sadio pinned Torian with golden eyes made all the more prominent by the black face paint she wore. He'd wondered about it on Hutta, and why she chose such a peculiar pattern. Charcoal covered her forehead down to the eyes, then across the bottom lip to disappear into her collar, leaving her nose and cheeks bare.

"How am I supposed to get my credits now?" Sadio slammed a small blaster into the holster at her hip and crossed her arms. It took a moment before Torian realized that she expected an answer from him.

"He wasn't going to pay you," Torian argued. "That chakaar would have killed you, then thrown your body out with tomorrows scraps."

Sadio rolled her eyes, then paced two steps away. "I had it under control." Torian crossed his arms to mirror her agitation, and Sadio huffed in annoyance. "Whatever, what's done is done. Damn, I needed that money too. My ship's filling up with strays faster than I can feed them."

"Maybe you should have brought the Wookiee," Torian fired back before Sadio's words sank in. It had just been her and the small army of miniature droids last time he'd seen her. What had the smuggler gotten herself into now? According to Wanda, Sadio traveled alone.

"Bowdaar?" Sadio's gaze narrowed. "Just how long have you been following me?"

Torian shook his head. "Wasn't following." One dark brow raised beneath a shaggy mop of vibrant, green bangs. Torian let out a subtle breath. "I saw you in the spaceport, and thought I'd say hi." He paused to give cast an admonishing glare. "Who argues with a Wookiee?"

Sadio waved a hand. "Bowdaar owes me a life debt, he's honor bound not to kill me." Torian almost laughed at her word choice. He might have had he not known how seriously the species took those type of bonds.

When Sadio turned back towards her lifeless client, a surge of guilt ripped through Torian. "How much did he owe you?"

"Three shipments of eels," Sadio growled with a solid kick to the corpse. Torian let out a low whistle. That was a lot more credits than he could front.

"How about I buy you a drink," Torian offered while he considered different ways to get Sadio her money. She turned a cautious eye on him, and Torian shrugged. "Least I can do for the trouble I caused."

Sadio rubbed her chin as if considering Torian's offer. Finally, she jerked her head. "Fine, but I'll warn you, Cadera, I'm not a cheap date."

Torian laughed and held out a hand for Sadio to lead the way out of the alley. "Expected nothing less."

Torian escorted Sadio to a cantina nearby that he knew had the type of booze she'd be satisfied with. They settled at the bar, Torian offering for Sadio to order whatever she wanted. They'd just placed their orders when his comm rang again. "You should probably get that," she commented after the third time that he ignored Corridan's call. "It might be important."

"It can wait." No doubt his friend would understand Torian's motivation later. He'd already let this woman slip through his fingers twice, and had no intention of doing so again. "We'll be on Nar Shaddaa at least a week. Nothing that can't be put off for an hour or so."

Golden eyes widened in surprise, then a coy smile twisted Sadio's lips. "An hour or so, huh?" She nodded her thanks when the barkeep deposited a drink in front of her, then met Torian's gaze over the rim of her glass. "That's a lot of booze."

Torian raised his mug in silent salute, then tipped it back. His comm buzzed again, text only this time, and Torian sighed at the readout. Corridan wanted to move now, before the hooligans had time to dig in. Sadio chuckled into her alcohol. "I think your wife misses you."

"Not wife," Torian answered absently. "Brother." He tipped the rest of the contents down his throat, then asked for a slip of flimsi from the barkeep.

"Don't worry," Sadio said with a pat on Torian's shoulder. Even through his armor, Torian swore that he could feel her touch. "I'm sure she'll get around to harassing you soon."

The paper appeared, and Torian wrote a sequence of numbers down. "Can't," he continued while pulling out a couple of unmarked credit chips. "I'm not married." Sadio sputtered into her drink, then quickly wiped the excess foam off with a napkin. Torian grinned and slid the credits and flimsi towards her. "Sorry about the Besalisk shabuir. Consider this my payment. You ever need anything, give me a call."

Sadio blinked at Torian's offering, then scooped both into her hand. "How long is this good for?"

Torian shouldn't have been impressed that Sadio understood the importance of recycling comm frequencies. She was a smuggler, after all. "Can't say, so better not wait too long."

With that, Torian offered a nod and strode from the Cantina. As soon as he got his hands on Corridan, the man was going to regret being such a pain in Torian's shebs. He hoped that Sadio took advantage of the holo number before they were forced to change. The thought of waiting months to see her again was too much to bear.


	4. Pulling The Trigger

**A/N:** Word Count: 2508  
 **Rated E for sexual content**

* * *

 **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
** **Fourth Sighting: Taris**

 _There are a lot of things I never knew about Torian Cadera. Mostly because I never asked. What did it matter to me that he was the bastard son of a traitor? Except it did, but not for the same reason as the rest of the people he associated with. When Wanda told me that Torian was on Taris is kill his father, I was appalled._

 _It took a long time to piece together the entire story. Only then did I realize that all Torian wanted was to restore his family's honor. Jicoln had destroyed his clan, scattered them across the stars. While I could never fully understand it, I knew what that meant to a Mandalorian. When I heard from Mako that Torian had joined their crew, I made sure to put myself in his path. Traitor or no, the man had just killed his father. Surely, he could use a friendly ear, and I owed him for the mysterious sum of credits I received a month after that drink on Nar Shaddaa. The perfect price for three loads of Adegan eels._

* * *

"Congratulations, Cadera." Sadio had been sitting on the bar stool so long that her ass had gone numb. She figured the Mandalorian would venture into the rundown cantina one more time with his buddies before flying away with Wanda and crew, but damn, did he have to take his time?

Torian shifted his gaze, then looked at the wall directly in front of him. "Captain Edan."

Ouch, Sadio thought. Not that she hadn't expected some hostility. Life was complicated, and Torian flustered her, so she'd dragged her feet making contact. By the time Sadio had tried the frequency he'd left her, it was too late. That had been almost a month ago. No doubt the Mandalorian assumed that she simply wasn't interested. Or worse, that she'd somehow used him.

"Okay, I deserved that." Sadio slid a credit chip across the counter and tapped it to draw Torian's attention. "Can I buy you a drink this time?"

Torian looked at the credits, then Sadio. The smuggler tried not to flush under the weight of his gaze. "No makeup?" That served to break Sadio's resolve, and she looked away.

Sadio had chosen to forego her disguise today. The charcoal made her eyes an unnerving shade of gold, skin more sallow. She wore it like armor against people a lot nastier than her and as a tactic to keep clients off balance during negotiations. Today, however, she wanted Torian to see her for who she really was. Maybe that had been foolish.

After a long moment, Torian cleared his throat. "What brings you here?" A muscle worked in his jaw when Sadio met his eyes, though she wasn't sure about its cause.

Sadio paused to consider her answer. She'd fabricated a convincing lie, but it felt wrong to play it now. Damn, this boy had really gotten under her skin. As a show of good faith, Sadio steadied her nerves before offering the truth. "Wanda told me about you joining her crew, and I was in the neighborhood." Torian's beautiful, blue eyes bored into Sadio, and it took everything she had not to fidget. "And, I wanted to give you these."

Torian glanced at the piece of flimsi that Sadio slid toward him. "Those are my main three frequencies. If I don't answer one of them, then I'm either dead, or out of reach."

"Noted," Torian answered. His hand hovered over the paper for a second before folding it to tuck in one of the pockets on his belt. At least now, Sadio would know whether or not the Mandalorian had any more interest in her. He'd either call, or he wouldn't.

Relieved that the most awkward part was over, Sadio signaled the barkeep. "How about that stuff from the back room, Barel. Not this watered down shit." The heavyset man chuckled and vanished into the back room. Sadio caught Torian's surprised expression and laughed. "I deliver. He knows how to keep me happy to make sure it arrives on time."

With a conspiratorial wink, Sadio paid the owner of the cantina and lifted her mug to Torian in salute. When he mimicked it, Sadio took a deep pull, then smacked her lips. "So, think Clan Ordo's going to miss you?"

"Corridan says that he'll keep my cot warm," Torian answered with an expression of mixed amusement and horror. It did interesting things to the decorative scars on his cheekbones. Sadio decided not to ask for clarification, though she had a few ideas of how the young Mandalorian planned to do that.

Deciding that there wouldn't be a better time than now, Sadio set her mug down. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to contact you. I did try, but it was already too late." Torian's brows furrowed, and Sadio swallowed. "I'd like to make it up to you."

"That so," Torian asked with a hint of a smirk. He turned on the barstool to face Sadio with one elbow propped on the counter.

Taking that as an invitation, Sadio drained her mug and matched his expression. She met him halfway, inching her knees between his until they were dangerously close to his crotch. "When do you leave?"

Torian stared at the hand Sadio placed on his thigh. "Tomorrow morning." His eyes darkened when they found hers again. "Have something in mind?"

Dropping a couple of credit chips on the counter, Sadio bumped Torian's leg with hers. "I thought I might send you off properly." She slid from the stool to stand between his knees and dropped her voice to a whisper. "In true, Mandalorian fashion."

Torian reached for his mug, tipped it back, then set it carefully on the counter. His smirk never wavered, and Sadio hated to admit how much that air of casual consideration turned her on. Finally, his hand settled on her hip. "I'm all yours."

All the way to her ship, Sadio caught glimpses of Torian checking out her ass. It was good that he appreciated it, because a robust back end was something Sadio had in spades. She shooed the little droids away as they pushed open the airlock, then pointed a finger at Phil. "Torian is a guest. Behave."

The small, red defender droid lowered clawed hands and gave a shrill whistle. "Don't think he likes me." Torian held his hands up when the knee-high droid charged him.

Sadio chuckled and secured the door, effectively sealing them in the ship. "Don't mind Phil, he's just a little territorial."

Taking Torian by the hand, Sadio gave him the speed tour of whatever amenities happened to be between the hatch and her bedroom. As expected, Phil dogged their heels, jabbing at Torian's ankles from time to time. Sadio snapped the door shut before the droid could scuttle into her room with them, then sighed when he continued his tirade outside.

When Sadio turned to apologize, Torian wore an open grin. Leave it to a Mandalorian to find her overly aggressive droid entertaining. "He'll shut up in a minute."

"Don't care." Torian closed the space between them to pin Sadio to the wall. His kiss was hungry and aggressive, but not violent. Sadio wrapped her arms around Torian's neck, meeting him stroke for stroke as their tongues danced to the rhythm of their heartbeats.

Sadio's fingers raked through Torian's hair, and he growled into her mouth. He pulled away, chest heaving, and reached for the fasteners on his chest plate. "Help me get this armor off."

Sadio obliged with a shaky laugh. She watched Torian release the seals on one side, marking how they separated, then followed suit on the other. Between the two of them, Torian's beskar thumped to the floor in record time, leaving him in the skin tight underarmor that did little to hide his arousal. "Looks like armor's not the only thing we need to shed."

When Sadio reached for the snaps of her vest, Torian pulled her hands away. "Let me," he said, his voice rougher than before. Torian took great care with her attire, removing each article with painstaking slowness. Sadio shuttered when his fingers released her belt and unfastened her pants. The weight of the former landing on the floor with a decidedly metallic ring. Torian spared it a curious glance.

"Droid parts, mostly," Sadio laughed. "A few tools and bandaids for the ship. Standard stuff."

"Right," Torian answered with a husky laugh. "Standard stuff." Sadio forgot her smart assed reply when his hands cupped her ass to drag her against him for another thorough kiss. With his body flush with hers, there was little doubt as to his physical prowess, and she desperately wanted to get him out of that suit.

Running her hands over Torian's muscled back, Sadio almost whimpered when his erection rubbed against her hip bone. One hand slid up her spine to the clasps of her bra, and Sadio _did_ moan when it sprang open. Torian huffed a light laugh.

"Hey," Sadio protested, pulling back enough to pop his chest. "You have no idea how annoying these are." Sadio palmed her breasts, hefting their weight, and nearly laughed at the lustful way Torian licked his lips.

"I think they're perfect," Torian breathed, gently nudging Sadio's hands out of the way to replace with his own. She had to admit, it felt a lot better when he touched them, and when he dipped his head to flick her nipple with his tongue, Sadio was lost. He took his time, then moved to the other. When Torian lifted his head again, it was with a serious nod. "Best I've ever seen."

Sadio couldn't saw why those words affected her, but before she could think better of it, she spun them to slam Torian's back against the bulkhead. Pressing her now naked body to his, Sadio decided that it was time to level the field. She reached between them to fondle Torian through his pants.

"Har'chaak," Torian cursed when Sadio gave an experimental squeeze. She nipped down his throat, letting her tongue tease while her hand massaged, before finally tugging the clothing down his legs.

Torian's hands settled on Sadio's hips again, watching as she splayed her fingers over his stomach beneath the shirt and slowly worked the garment higher. With a growl of frustration, Torian pushed her away, yanked the shirt over his head, then snatched her back to him. Sadio gave a breathless laugh when they collided and tipped her head to offer better access to the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Bed," Torian all but growled, working Sadio backwards. His fingers settled at the base of her skull, toying with the short hairs there while he continued to ravage her mouth. When Sadio's calves touched the bed frame, she let herself fall backwards. She sprawled across the bed, knees bent in invitation, while Torian stared down at her.

"Going to admire the view all day, or are you planning to join me." Sadio wiggled her hips, opening and closing her legs in a teasing manner.

Torian placed one knee on the mattress between hers. "Tough call." Sadio felt a warmth spread through her that had more she knew was more than lust. But, as Torian lowered himself between her legs, that carnal need won out again.

While Torian supported his weight on his arms, Sadio closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth of his body pressing down. Her fingers wrapped around his biceps, feeling the way the muscles moved when he did. Torian pushed forward slowly, carefully, until Sadio thought she'd burst into a million pieces. He didn't lower his weight until he was fully rooted, and Sadio released the breath she hadn't realized that she held.

Torian offered a low chuckle that sounded every bit as thunderstruck as Sadio felt. "Want me to stop?"

"Don't you dare," Sadio growled, nipping playfully at his shoulder.

They moved slowly at first, testing each others stamina, finding the right rhythm. While she appreciated Torian's consideration, Sadio quickly grew more demanding. Wrapping an arm and leg around his, Sadio flipped Torian onto his back so that she could take charge.

Torian gasped, then laughed. "Knew you were strong." His hands settled on Sadio's thighs, eyes shining with life. "Show me what you want."

Sadio repaid Torian with long, slow strokes that let her feel the full effects of his arousal. His fingers pressed harder into her thighs on a particular movement, and Sadio almost laughed when he cursed and threw his head back. She loved exploring his reactions, and found that the man had seemingly unending stamina. Apart from a sharp gasp or groan, none of her tricks appeared to diminish his control.

Torian let out a ragged breath when Sadio slowed her pace enough to let his bunched muscles relax. The man's husky laughter sent a jolt up her spine. When Torian reached for her, his fingers slid through the short strands of her hair to pull Sadio into a passionate kiss.

Sadio hadn't been particularly close to climax, she'd felt it coming on a couple of times and stalled to make their lovemaking last longer. But, when Torian thrust his hips up and did whatever _that_ was with his tongue, Sadio's world exploded in deafening color. She grit her teeth against the intensity of her orgasm and ground her hips against his. Sadio was vaguely aware of the way Torian's breathing hitched, but she didn't realize that he'd come too until the Mandalorian flopped back onto her pillow.

With her body still tingly, Sadio draped herself over Torian. He rubbed a hand down her back while taking deep breaths. Eventually, they had to clean up, though. Sadio rolled to the side with a contented sigh, fully expecting Torian to gather his gear and leave. She'd lay in bed and purr like a baby manka for a while before guilt settled in. So, it was a surprise when the mattress dipped again.

"Got you a towel from the 'fresher," Torain said as he slid back onto the bed, still completely nude. Sadio blinked from under the arm she'd draped over her face, and his features turned stoic. "Would you rather I left?"

"No," Sadio answered too quickly, and Torian smirked. Ignoring the way her face heated, Sadio shrugged. "Stay as long as you like." _Forever, even_. Sadio had to stop herself from snorting. That was a dangerous thought, and while Mandalorians might play outside of their clan, they rarely settled with aruetii.

After tidying up, Sadio snuggled into Torian side while his fingers danced through the spiky ends of her hair. It was such an odd, domestic moment, but she didn't hate it. She'd enjoy his warmth for now, then go on with life as usual. That thought pained her more than she'd like to admit, but in the end, they were from two different worlds.


	5. Misunderstandings

**A/N: Rated E for sexual content**

Word count: 1908

 **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
** **Sixth Sighting: Alderaan (Then Hoth, because boys are dumb)**

 _I saw Torian a few weeks later while he was on a hunt with Clan Ordo. Naturally, I played it cool. He's an attractive, unattached Mando, and I imagined that he'd like to stay that way. So, I gave him a cursory greeting and pretended like my heart wasn't pounding out of my chest. Stars, that man has some beautiful eyes._

 _It took everything I had not to pull him behind one of those fancy Thul estates for an encore of our last meeting. I resisted so that I didn't come off as the clingy one night stand. Wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of his friends. We parted ways on a friendly enough note, so imagine my surprise when I got a call from a pissed off Wanda just three days later._

* * *

"I'm coming," Sadio groaned. She flopped unceremoniously onto the floor in an effort to reach her comm. "Hold your damn bordoks." The sheets tangled around Sadio's legs, further hindering her attempts to reach that infernal ringing.

Finally, Sadio slapped a hand on the holo while the other tugged at her self-inflicted restraints. "Captain Edan," she snarled at her legs. "This better be good." She'd been in the middle of a vivid dream staring her favorite Mandalorian and woken right before the good part.

"Bought damn time," Wanda answered in an equally irate tone. "We need to talk, girly."

Having finally extracted herself from the overly aggressive bed linens, Sadio stood and righted her clothing. "Hey, Wanda. What's got your panties in a twist?" She hadn't seen the old hunter this angry since that girl had broken her youngest's heart when they were intermediate school. Sadio remembered her mother's attempts at bribing Wanda not to trounce the _little whore_. They'd been nine years old at the time.

Wanda punched meaty fists into her hips and glared. "What did you do to Torian?"

Sadio rubbed her eyes, then blinked. "Who?" Wanda raised a brow, and Sadio corrected herself. "I mean, what the hell are you going on about?" Last Sadio had seen the Mandalorian, he'd been laughing with his clan and tormenting Sadio with those baby blues.

Wanda paced almost out of view, then back again. "That boy has been sulking for days, hardly worth the credits it takes to feed him." She paused and shoved a finger at Sadio's. "He was fine until running into you on Alderaan, so tell me what happened?"

Sadio scratched her head and shrugged. "I don't know. We chatted, he introduced me to Corridan, then we parted ways." When Wanda didn't answer, Sadio sighed. "Let me talk to him, I'll get it straightened out."

"Can't," the huntress snapped. "He's gone off and done something stupid." Sadio opened her mouth to ask for clarification, but Wanda cut her off. "We got a ransom note from the GenoHaradan about twenty minutes ago, and I'm on a hunt. I told that boy to wait until I got back, but his head ain't been on straight lately."

Sadio's chest tightened. "What do you mean, ransom?" She barely heard the huntress's explanation through the terror pounding in her ears. The GenoHaradan were infamous for their brutality. When Wanda fell silent, Sadio pulled herself together. "Give me coordinates, I'll get our Mandalorian home back."

According to Sadio, Torian was being held in an underground facility on Hoth. The irony of returning to that frozen hellhole to rescue the man she'd met there wasn't lost on Sadio. The jump only took four hours, but felt like an eternity. In the time between planning sessions with her crew and piloting the ship, Sadio pondered what could have possibly made the normally observant Mando so reckless.

By the time the Medallion landed, Sadio, Corso, and Bowdaar had a lock on Torian's position and extra ammo. The ease of their hunt led Sadio to believe that the perpetrators wanted to be found. Which concerned her even more. If they didn't want witnessess, Torian might already be dead. That thought was too painful to give a second consideration.

"You know this is probably a trap, right?" Corso asked, rifle held to his shoulder while they stared into the broken doorway of an abandoned facility. Sadio didn't care, and didn't deem his comment worth reply. The country boy shrugged and looked forward. "Just sayin'."

Sadio Took point, both blasters at the ready, with Bowdaar flanking and Corso bringing up the read. They went in guns blazing, or in Bowdaar's case, roaring and bashing. The man who'd taken Torian hostage stood in the midst of his fallen brethren with the barrel of his blaster pointed at the Mando's skull. To Torian's credit, he didn't flinch.

"Give me back my boy, and you get to live," Sadio seethed. Normally, she kept her temper under such circumstances, but the image of Torian with his hands tied and helpless burned into her memory. She never wanted to see that again.

When Torian glanced up, Sadio's breath caught. His face was mottled black and blue, lower lip swollen and red, but it was the shame she saw in his eyes that broke her heart. In that instant, any hope of negotiations died. Sadio was going to tear this man apart.

"Did you hear me, bitch?" The man growled, pulling Sadio's attention back to the problem at hand. "I want the huntress." He punctuated the demand with a hard strike to Torian's temple. The Mando grunted, then shook his head. That blow broke the spell over Sadio.

"Of course, Wanda's on her way. We're just here to make sure it was worth her trip." Sadio waved Bowdaar forward. "We've got a nice stack of credits for you, to begin negotiations. Bowdaar, do me a favor and pay the man." She'd set up a dummy case, ret'lini, as the Mandalorians would say.

While he might be a professional, the lure of credits proved too provocative an offer for Torian's captor. When he was within range, Bowdaar raised the case and brought it down on top of the man's head. His knees buckled, and the Wookie vented years of frustration on a corpse that soon wouldn't be recognizable.

Sadio stood in front of Torian with hands on hips. "You know," she began, waiting for him to meet her gaze. "Wanda is pissed. You're in a lot of trouble when you get back."

Torian looked away with jaw clenched against whatever retort that had come to mind. Taking pity on him, Sadio moved around to open the cuffs. Torian stood without a backward glance, rubbed his wrists, and started forward. "Thanks."

When Torian didn't slow, Sadio rushed to catch up. "Hey." He still didn't stop, and Sadio's anger snapped. "That how you say thanks, Blondie?" Bright, blue eyes cut over, but he refused to answer.

"Fine." Sadio raked him with a furious glare. "You can ride in the cargo hold." With that, she stomped ahead and didn't look back.

It took two full hours for Sadio's willpower to abandon her. She couldn't bear the thought of Torian aboard her ship and not being around him. Besides, she wanted to know what the hell he'd been thinking going off on his own. Sadio had just activated the controls to exit her room when the door slid open to reveal the very man she'd been seeking.

Torian gave a startled gasp, knuckles still poised in mid-air. They stared at one another for a heartbeat before Sadio broke the silence. "How are you finding your accommodations?"

"Inadequate," Torian husked, pinning her with those gorgeous eyes. Sadio put a single hand on her hip and prepared a snappy reply that never made it past her lips. Torian pushed Sadio back into the room and punched the door mechanism. "You're not in them," he breathed between kisses.

Sadio's knees hit her bed, and they tumbled. Torian was all hands and tongue, and Sadio couldn't remember why she'd been irritated in the first place. Before long, their clothing was strewn around the room while Torian pressed her into the mattress. His weight felt right, and Sadio arched her back when he pushed into her. She wasn't sure what he muttered with each thrust, but Sadio was almost certain that it was something good. It sure as hell felt that way to her.

Torian placed rough kisses down Sadio's neck while his fingers gently cradled her head. She couldn't say where the sudden urge to speak came from, but the words surprised her more than they seem to him. "I missed you," Sadio breathed, then sucked in a breath when her world exploded in ecstasy.

Torian's rhythm grew erratic, spinning Sadio to new heights. His voice was hoarse when he answered. "Say it again."

Sadio tightened her grip, nails cutting deep into his back. "I missed you." A guttural sound tore from Torian's throat as he gave one final thrust that rattled Sadio's teeth. He didn't move again, didn't even breathe, until the final spasms subsided from his body. Then, Torian collapsed with a contented sigh.

They lay in silent bliss for several minutes before Torian rolled to the side. Sadio expected him to cuddle her like last time, but he stood and began gathering his clothes. Sadio tried to hide her hurt by lifting onto an elbow. "Leaving so soon?"

"We'll be dropping out hyperspace in an hour," Torian answered without looking at her. "Might as well get cleaned up."

Sadio's chest clenched, but she refused to show it. "Sure. Wouldn't want to keep Wanda waiting." Torian gave a sharp nod, and Sadio almost left it alone. She'd just pulled her pants on when her anger surfaced again.

"What's the deal, Cadera?" Sadio tugged a shirt over her head, forgoing the blessed support of her favorite bra just so that she wouldn't have to argue half naked. "Something's clearly bothering you."

Torian didn't answer, which was answer enough. Sadio threw her hands up and turned away. "Fine."

"What do you want from me?" Torian asked, facing her with an abruptness that stilled Sadio's exit. He waved the shirt still in his hand, then gestured to the rest of their clothes all over the room.

In an effort to keep her eyes off that magnificent chest and stomach, Sadio forced herself to meet Torian's eyes. "I thought you wanted an easy lay," she answered, crossing her arms. "Some fun times before scurrying off to the hunt again."

Torian's expression softened, brows shooting up, then huffed a laugh. "No."

That one word settled over Sadio like ice water, freezing her on the spot. Torian dropped his shirt and closed the space between them. Before Sadio's brain could kick back into gear, his hand cradled the back of her skull. "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since Hoth." Torian placed a light kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Kinda hoped you felt the same."

"Shit," Sadio breathed, and judging by Torian's husky laughter, she'd pegged their relationship perfectly. It all made sense. They'd wanted the same thing, but neither had seen fit to communicate that to the other. Placing a hand on his cheek, Sadio poured as much sincerity into her tone as she could. "I didn't mean to hurt you on Alderaan. I thought that's what you wanted."

Shaking his head, Torian offered a more aggressive kiss. "You're what I want."


	6. What If's

**Word Count: 1273**

 **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
** **Sighting: Port Nowhere**

 _I've never been the damsel in distress type. If I get myself into trouble, then I damn well will get myself out. Rogun's goons had us pretty well pinned down, and I'll be the first to admit that it didn't look good. Tables were strewn everywhere, people clearing out as fast as their hyperdrives would let them. Then, the doors blew open and I saw the most beautiful man alive rush in behind a cloud of flash grenades._

 _Torian wielded his electrostaff with a skill unlike any I had ever seen. It took me a few minutes to remember where my trigger finger was. At least, until that bastard tried to knife Torian in the back. I took him out, then broke cover to help. The relief in Torian's eyes when I put my back to his made me feel…I can't even write it. It's still too soon for such talk._

 _Anyway, when Torian followed me back to the ship, I thought we were in for some celebratory shenanigans. But no, he wanted to teach me how to fight properly, as if I couldn't handle myself. Damn boy wouldn't take no for an answer. Couldn't even be bribed…_

* * *

"Come on, Blondie," Sadio crooned. "I could think up a lot more ways to pass the time than sparring." Her smile weakened Torian's resolve until her bangs shifted to show him the black eye she'd sport in the morning. A black eye she might have avoided had that sucker punch not gotten past her guard. Not even her advances would make him second guess this choice. Torian wouldn't sleep until he knew that his woman could defend herself against everything.

"This is important." Sure, they could be wrapped in Sadio's sheets, enjoying the seven-hour flight to meet up with Wanda, but Torian couldn't shake his dread. The image of what might have been if he hadn't chosen that particular time to visit had branded itself in his mind. Torian would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Sadio, and proper training could have prevented it.

An unfamiliar pair of boots caught Torian's attention. Glancing over, Torian caught sight of Corse and Bowdaar chatting with a female Zabrak. He'd met Akaavi in passing, but the woman made it known that she had no interest in Torian or the fact that they were both Mandalorian. Not that he blamed her. Clan Spar had been betrayed, slaughtered. Still, it angered him that the woman didn't see the need in ensuring her captain could adequately protect herself.

Turning back to Sadio, Torian hooked his thumb at the trio. "I'm surprised none of them have taught you."

"The cranky Zabrak?" Sadio puffed a laugh. "For the time being, we leave her alone. Well, Risha and I do. Bowdaar's in love, maybe Corso too."

Torian glanced at Sadio's feet. "She where you got the cetare?" He smirked when Sadio leaned forward to see her boots. While they hadn't seen one another for three weeks, Torian made sure to contact Sadio whenever the chance arose. He'd never had someone to call before; not even Corridan was interested in a simple chat. The young Ordo never slowed down, ready to pursue the next big hunt. It was different with Sadio. Sometimes they didn't even talk, simply soaked in each other's presence from parsecs away. As such, Torian memorized everything about her. The beskar boots were definitely new.

Sadio grinned, golden eyes shining through black makeup. "Nah, I played Sabacc with some Mandos after they'd had too much tiharr." Torian frowned, and Sadio held up a finger. "Now, hold on. I gave back the rest of their clothes, but these fit too perfect to give up."

"Worried people are going to shoot your toes off?" What good would the boots do Sadio if she insisted on wearing that thinly lined vest as her only protection? When Torian assured her that they could make her armor with more pockets than she could find things to stuff in them, the woman refused to be moved. It made his gut draw tight when he considered the ambush they narrowly escaped on Port Nowhere.

Sadio's light chuckle softened Torian's mood. "With the group I run with, you never know." She lifted a boot and pointed inside. "This thing has two holsters. Two! And the heavy toes will aid me in haggling."

Torian raised both hands. "Fine. I concede." He started towards the cargo hold and waved for Sadio to follow. "Take those off before we start."

Sadio huffed as she clomped behind Torian. "Why do we have to do this again?"

"Because you need to know how to fight." Before Sadio could argue, he turned to pin her against the wall. "You're a hell of a scrapper, but can you fight?"

Sadio tried to shove Torian away, but he set his stance. "My boots would come in handy here," she groused while Torian shook his head.

"You need to know how to win against a larger opponent even if you're naked," Torian answered, keeping his tone calm. He bent his knees to look Sadio in the eyes. "Do this for me."

Letting out a sigh, Sadio nodded. "Fine." Her expression turned playful as she walked two fingers up Torian's forearm. "We doing this naked then?"

Torian matched her smile. "Maybe later. For now, removing any armor should be enough."

Torian didn't pretend to be immune to Sadio's attempts at distraction. He watched openly as she unbuttoned her vest and let it slide to the floor, even chuckled when a simple shake of her ample hips dislodged the belt and holsters. Sadio kicked the items away, leaving her in a pair of leggings and undershirt.

"Now what?' When Torian took a step closer, Sadio held up a hand. "No, I know that undershirt is armored. Off with it."

Torian smirked and pulled the kute off. When Sadio's eyes traveled lower, he snapped his fingers to pull her attention back to his face. "If I take those off, I will be fighting naked." The grin that split her face was almost enough to make him consider it. "Focus now, play later."

Sadio was not a willing student, and thus each move had to be explained multiple times. She swung limply, laughed often, and groped more than anything. Torian decided to pin her again to see what she remembered, but her instincts kicked in too early.

Sadio cursed when she dodged into Torian's fist and stumbled back with both hands folded over her mouth. Torian moved forward to get a better look at when he'd done when white-hot pain shot through both legs. His knees locked, and Torian staggered back. A heavy, crushing force slammed into his calves a second before the Mandalorian landed on his ass with an undignified grunt.

Standing at his side, looking as smug as a small, annoying droid could, was Phil. The miniature defender clicked clawed hands while chirping in a shrill voice that made the back of Torian's teeth ache.

"Spunky," Torian observed, not for the first time, while rubbing his still spasming calves. An arc of electricity shot between Phil's claws, and Torian understood. Turning a stern look on Sadio, he tried to hide his amusement. "You electrified him?"

When Sadio lowered her hand, it revealed a thin line of blood on her upper lip. Nothing bad enough for Torian to worry about, but the outcome of a misplaced parry and sharp teeth. When she grinned, the split widened. "You're the one who called me a scrapper." Squatting, Sadio patted Phil on the head. "Scrappers fight dirty."


	7. Planning

**A/N: This one is mildly nsfw**  
 **Word Count: 1246**

* * *

 **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals**

 **Sighting: The Lost Medallion**

 _I've never been an orphan. Grew up on Rishi, lived under a roof with both parents, and had no idea that kids lived on without people to look after them. My dad sold fish and tack to the passing pirates and other scum of the universe, while mom ran a local inn. All in all, I can't complain._

 _Sometimes I forget that Torian didn't have that growing up. That the things I take for granted have always been unattainable for him. That had to be difficult for a Mandalorian child, to be a part of a clan who barely accepted him. It explains a lot about his loyalty; just wish I'd understood sooner_.

* * *

Sadio's back arched, surprised by the sounds Torian wrung from her. Pleasure coursed through every vein, and her muscles suddenly had a will of their own. When they finally relaxed, she collapsed onto the bed with a satisfied exhale.

"Holy kriffing hell, Torian." Sadio glanced down her body to find a mop of blonde hair peeking out of the blanket, followed by a pair of gorgeous, blue eyes. Sadio affected a bored yawn in the face of Torian's satisfied smirk, but he stole her thunder with a trail of feather light kisses over her skin.

"Hm?" Torian breathed against Sadio's lips. He was still hard and rubbing against her stomach with a taunting smile. "Going to congratulate my impressive oral skills?"

Sadio ruffled Torian's hair, something that only she was allowed to do. "Normally, I don't like to feed a man's ego," she began as Torian nudged her knees a further apart. He nipped at Sadio's throat, and she sucked in a breath in the middle of her next statement. "I'll make an exception for you."

"Good," Torian husked before driving himself deep. After that, Sadio was little more than putty in his hands. She adored Torian's triumphant laugh when he coaxed another orgasm from her, and Sadio felt her own jubilance when his arms tightened in bliss.

As they reveled in pounding hearts and shaky breaths, Sadio gave in to the urge to press a kiss to Torian's temple. He lifted his head from her chest with a warm smile that melted her heart. "What do you want for your future?" The suddenness of Torian's question stilled Sadio's fingers where they brushed through his hair.

"I-" Sadio paused. She'd never lived beyond the next job. Their galaxy was ever changing, alliances shifting and entire worlds breaking away or swapping sides. Sadio's job was to supply kit for the highest bidder. It's all she'd ever wanted. "I don't know."

Lines appeared on Torian's forehead, and Sadio couldn't stop herself from laughing. He looked so ridiculous with that scowl while his chin nestled in her cleavage. Unfortunately, that only increased Torian's frown. "Kids, do you think?"

"Yeah," Sadio answered, though she'd never really considered it before. "I think I'd like to have a couple of rugrats one day. Maybe settle down on Rishi so they can play in the surf like I did."

Torian's slid strong arms along Sadio's torso to prop himself up. "Never been to Rishi. I'd like to see it one day."

"Then I'll take you," Sadio answered with a smile. She brushed Torian's bangs out of his eyes. He was nearly due for a haircut. "Maybe we'll buy some land on the coast and retire there."

Torian's eyes shone, and Sadio couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Without warning, he pushed from the bed and paced three rows at the end. Sadio watched in silence, confused by his turmoil. "Torian?"

The Mandalorian stopped, took a deep breath, then faced Sadio. "I need to talk to you."

Cold dread settled in Sadio's stomach. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Torian's tousled hair fell back into place when he shook his head. He knelt by the bed, eyes intense, yet open. "I'm in love with you."

For a solid minute, Sadio couldn't breathe. She cared for the Mandalorian, but had never taken the time to examine her feelings that close. They got along when time allowed, the sex was amazing, and the thought of losing Torian terrified her. Did that equal love?

Torian didn't push for an answer, simply waited for Sadio to find her voice. She sifted through every outcome from a life where he left to find a proper Mando woman, to growing old together. Sadio didn't like the first one at all, but the last had merit. She could too easily imagine Torian playing with his children, watching the sunset over the ocean, and fussing at him for tracking prints over her clean floor. The thought made her heart soar.

Peace settled over Sadio, and she placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

The air puffed from Torian's lungs in a relieved sigh. "Had me worried." Taking Sadio's hand, he kissed her knuckles. "Did you mean what you said about Rishi?"

Sadio pulled Torian back onto the bed and waited until he'd settled under the blanket. "I did. A nice hut down on the beach. Not too close to the village, but near enough to shelter in during the stormy season."

Torian's arm tightened around Sadio's shoulder. "Sounds nice."

They settled into comfortable silence with Sadio's head pillowed on Torian's chest. His heart thumped beneath her ear, each strong breath pulling her closer to sleep. Sadio had nearly drifted completely when the rumble of Torian's voice startled her. "You awake?"

Sadio offered an indistinguishable noise, and Torian's chuckle reverberated through her body. His hand rubbed a soothing motion up her arm. "I want to marry you one day."

Blinking, Sadio turned to look at Torian. "You do?" He nodded and brushed dark hair from her eyes.

Sadio sat up to stare down at Torian. She wasn't sure how their marriage would work, since she wasn't Mandalorian and they traveled in opposite directions most of the time. "You looking for Mandalorian vows?"

"Preferably." Torian's fingers danced across Sadio's shoulder. "If we had children, I'd have to raise them right," he responded in a grave tone. "Teach them all the things my buir should've taught me."

Sadio considered the offer. She didn't hold to any particular traditions, and what little Sadio knew of Mandalorians pointed to them having a rich culture that few were privy to. If Torian wanted to share that with her, then Sadio wouldn't complain. "I'd be alright with that."

Torian's entire body relaxed from the tension that Sadio hadn't realized he held. The thought of refusing never occurred to her, and she smiled at his next question. "Think Wanda would be willing to adopt you into her clan?"

"Probably," Sadio smirked. Wanda wouldn't expect Sadio to change anything. She'd call her daughter, leave Sadio to live her life, and expect to see the grandbabies. That would let Torian and Sadio marry without the clans giving him a hard time about settling down with an outsider. He'd clearly put a lot of thought into this plan before bringing it up.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Torian took Sadio's hand and kissed her palm. She laughed and leaned closer. "Do we have to call her now?"

"No," Torian yawned and settled back into the sheets, pulling Sadio with him. His hand rested on her hip, and he stifled another yawn. "We've got some time."


	8. Laying Down Roots

**Word Count: 1439**

 **** **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
** **Sighting: Rishi**

 _Wanda always told me that I needed to find a man to settle down with. Every time, I scoffed at the words of an old woman who'd forgotten the freedom of star travel. Forgotten what it meant to be independent. Of a woman who spoke out of pain from the loss of her husband. Until Torian._

 _Don't get me wrong, Torian never asked me to give up my lifestyle. Sure, he's a little overbearing about learning how to fight properly, but it was kind of cute. Messing with his head while he's trying to concentrate has become a favorite pastime of mine. As infuriating as I can be, he never tried to change me personally. Never once asked me to give up the Medallion. Just to be careful._

 _It only dawned on me later that Torian had asked me to move in with him in a roundabout way. He's never had roots to lay down. I decided it was time that changed._

* * *

"Almost there." Sadio _tisked_ when Torian tried to move from beneath the visor of her hands. She was careful of the bruises marring his cheeks and throat, evidence of the Sith attack he wouldn't talk about. Sadio knew better than to press a stubborn Mandalorian, so she opted to focus on what was within her power. "No peeking, or I'll kick you with my boots."

"One day, that threat won't work anymore," Torian protested, then cursed when he stumbled. "You're going to run me into a tree."

Sadio snickered and urged Torian forward by pressing her body into his back. "Don't worry," she whispered, adjusting her hands so that one covered his eyes while the other snaked around his waist. "I won't let anything break that pretty face of yours."

Torian snorted, but Sadio felt his lips curl beneath her palm. She guided him down the sandy path towards the shore, noting the way he sniffed at the air and adjusted his stance for the uneven terrain. "Where are you taking me?"

"Hush," Sadio scolded. "I swear, I thought Mandalorians were supposed to be patient."

Torian fell silent after a light chuckle and stopped fighting. Sadio pressed her cheek against his shoulder as they walked until she stood in front of the door to a simple, thatch roofed hut. On the inside, everything was modern and clean, but outwardly, it had all the appearances of a quaint, seaside retreat.

"Okay, Blondie, have a look." Sadio pulled her hand away and stepped around in front of Torian. "Ta da!"

Torian's brows pulled together as he lifted a hand to blot out the sun. In the rays that sliced through the fat leaves of the canopy, he looked like a god. "What's this?" Torian asked, taking a step closer, then paused to get permission from Sadio to enter. At her nod, the door swept soundlessly into the wall to reveal a blank interior waiting to be personalized.

Sadio followed Torian with arms spread wide as she circled the room. She was proud of her find. It was exactly what they had talked about, a little place for them on the shore roughly ten miles away from Raider's Cove. However, when Sadio faced him, Torian didn't look pleased.

Her heart sinking, Sadio leaned against the polished counter to steady herself against the strange fear consuming her. "Torian, say something?"

Blue eyes scanned their dwelling, taking in every angle. Sadio held her breath when he walked into the next room without a word. She waited with a white knuckle grip on the counter until Torian returned. His expression was hard to read, but the word lost jumped to the forefront of her mind.

"I thought—" Sadio's words ended with a gasp when Torian scooped her off the floor to plant her on the counter.

"It's perfect," Torian breathed against Sadio's lips. His voice shook, barely louder than a whisper. "Didn't think you'd actually go through with it."

Though it pained Sadio to break such a gentle kiss, she pulled back to look into those lovely eyes. Now, she understood that vague expression as disbelief, not disapproval. He didn't expect for her to keep her word, and that simply wouldn't do.

"Of course I did." Sadio pressed a finger over Torian's lips when he started to speak. "I'm many things, love, but rarely a liar."

Torian's next kiss was more passionate, and Sadio let him push her back onto the smooth surface. "What say we break the place in?" He suggested while nuzzling her neck. Sadio laughed, then gasped again.

Hours later, when the sun began to set, and duty called them back to the ship, Sadio waited outside while Torian secured the house. _Their_ house. "Should get a bed," he mused, flopping an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe some food for the cupboards."

Sadio smirked, then made a show of rubbing her back. "Yeah, definitely a softer surface." Torian pulled Sadio close to kiss her temple before settling onto the speeder bike. He waited for her to climb on behind him, eyes fixed on their home. "I could get used to this."

Sadio's chest tightened, but not in fear. She hoped that one day, when they were older and left the youthful days behind, maybe that would be a possibility. The more Sadio considered Torian's offer of marriage and a family, the more it sounded like the only future she wanted. "Yeah, me too."

The trip back to Raider's Cove was quiet. Sadio rested her cheek against Torian's back and enjoyed the simplicity of being with him. Torian made few demands, apart from the annoying habit of making her train, and he accepted Sadio for who she was. In turn, Sadio wanted to be a woman worthy of his affection, a proper Mando wife. Since that was virtually impossible, she would do her best to make him happy.

Though Sadio hadn't told Torian yet, she and Wanda planned for the older woman to perform a traditional adoption when they rendezvoused in a couple of days. Sadio would be an official member of Clan Lok, a Mandalorian by name. It was her proof to Torian that she was willing to bind her life with his.

The speeder came to a stop before Sadio's ship, which she silently sent up a prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening that it was still there. She'd given the crew the night off and locked down her ship, but on a world like Rishi, there were never enough precautions.

Sadio and Torian ascended the ramp with arms entwined while he punched in the code to open the airlock. Sadio spun around in Torian's arms, intending to break her silence about the adoption when giddiness threatened to overwhelm her. Sadio was so distracted by his possible reaction, that she didn't notice the pungent smell of alcohol until Torian pulled her to a stop.

The Mandalorian's gaze fixed over Sadio's shoulder, then looked around the empty hallway. "Where's the ori'dush beskar'ad?" Sadio rolled her eyes. Torian had taken to calling Phil the _Demon Droid_ after being electrocuted by the feisty little defender.

Stepping around her, Torian kept Sadio at his back while he checked each room. His muscles tensed when he reached the center of the ship, and Sadio peeked around to see what had put her Mandalorian on edge.

It took several heartbeats for the scene to be fully realized in Sadio's mind. Phil stood with pinchers angled towards she and Torian like they were the intruders. An awful sound drew Sadio's attention past her miniature protector to the large lump of fur beneath the holotable.

"Torian," Sadio began, enunciating each word carefully. "Is there a Wookiee beneath wedged under my table?"

Torian squatted with one hand braced against the metal surface. Phil hummed menacingly, but the Mandalorian ignored him. After placing his free hand in front of Bowdaar's mouth, Torian looked over his shoulder. "Maybe letting the crew lose on a pirate planet was a bad idea."

Sadio joined her lover and caught a whiff of alcohol so strong it had probably been outlawed in the rest of the galaxy. "Let him sleep it off." She spared a look at Phil, who wedged himself between Torian and Bowdaar. "He's well protected."

Torian shrugged and backed away, keeping Phil in his line of sight. "Wouldn't want to be here when he wakes up."

Chuckling, Sadio patted Torian's shoulder. "At least we found a way to distract Phil." She smiled down at the Wookiee. "Just need to figure out what kind of booze he drank."


	9. Surprise Nuptials

**A/N:** This one was inspired by bounty hunter week. **Rated M  
Word Count: 1776  
** **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
** **Sighting: Tatooine**

 _It makes sense now. I know why Torian disapproved of me keeping those beskar boots. They symbolize more than just a nifty pair of shoes to a Mandalorian who'd never been given the opportunity to forge his own._

 _Everyone knows that all Mandos wear Mandalorian iron, right? It's an indisputable fact. At least, that's what I thought until Torian showed up in a brand new suit of armor, beaming like a boy back form his first hunt._

 _How could no one have taken him to the forge when he was a boy? Did Clan Ordo hate his lineage so much, that they wouldn't even let a kid participate in the age old custom? I want to ask if anyone took him on his rite of passage, but can't stand the idea of dredging up painful memories._

 _Oh well, Torian's got his beskar'gam now. That damn piece of metal better keep my man's innards where they belong. He's been hurt enough._

* * *

Sadio rolled her eyes when the blaster flashed red. Naturally, she'd run low on ammo during a firefight that should never have happened. Splinters of wood fell into Sadio's hair, making her curse out loud.

"You good?" Torian called from where he crouched behind a table. A bolt deflected off his pauldron into the floor by Sadio's foot, and she scooted further away.

Once safe from deflected bolts and the ones meant for her, Sadio waved Torian's concern away. She jammed another charge pack into her blaster before rising from behind the bar. All they'd wanted was information, a simple job that Wanda swore wouldn't take more than a couple of hours. That was four days ago.

The old huntress was on some moon dealing out death to, as best Sadio understood it, an undead Jedi. Nothing Torian said about the ancient Force user made sense to her. Only that Wanda was busy handling a crisis that involved a joint op between Imperial and Republic forces. That didn't stop the old woman from taking on side jobs, though. Naturally, she sent Torian, her right hand man, to pick up the slack.

When Sadio signed on to help, it was because this sounded like a great way to get some time with her lover after being separated for two weeks. Everyone else was off doing their own thing, so she and Torian had the ship to themselves.

Sadio squatted behind her shelter when the goons lost interest in Torian and turned their sights on her. She heard a yelp, followed by a grunt, and peeked over the bar to find Torian sitting on a light blue Twi'lek's back. "I don't know anything," he shouted before Torian cuffed him over the head.

Thankful that the shooting had stopped, Sadio crouched beside the man's face after giving Torian a casual once over. He seemed okay, maybe that armor was worth all the fuss after all. "Kreegan Ramar." Sadio enunciated each syllable slowly. "Give us coordinates, and you get to live."

The Twi'lek's mouth worked like a fish out of water. He spat, missed Sadio's boot by a wide margin, and squeaked when Torian twisted one of his lekku. "Apologize to the lady." That cool, calm voice sent a shiver through Sadio. It looked to have the opposite effect on their prisoner.

Purple eyes squeezed shut. Torian twisted harder, and the male blubbered. "Okay! Sorry—Sorry!"

Torian smirked at Sadio, who winked in return. "Now, about those coordinates."

After a little coaxing, the male finally gave Sadio and Torian the information they needed. As recompense for causing her so much trouble, Sadio fleeced the Twi'lek and found the keys to a speeder with environmental controls. Just what they needed for the deserts of Jundland.

The trip to the rendezvous didn't take long, leaving roughly an hour to kill before Ramar would arrive. Sadio put the speeder in park behind some rocks a few hundred yards away, and settled into her seat to rest.

"It's dishonorable," Torian stated, arms crossed. "Taking from Jawa. They can't defend themselves, there's no challenge. Kreegan Ramar and her people are nothing but ori'jagyc."

Sadio tilted her head and raised a questioning eyebrow. It took Torian a few more seconds of righteous fuming before he noticed. "Bullies," he translated at last. "They pick on the weak, and claim to be Mando'ade."

"What do you think the chief will do once we deliver Ramar to him?" The contract was for a live capture. The chief had heard of Ramar's bad behavior and demanded that she be brought before him to face judgment.

"Dunno," Torian answered. "I'm sure she'll get what she deserves, though." He slipped back into uneasy quiet, breathing slightly off.

Sadio glanced at her surly Mando and sighed. "Wanna tell me what has you in such a foul mood?"

Torian's jaw worked as he looked out the side window. "Promise not to get mad?"

Laughter probably wasn't the best answer, but Sadio couldn't help herself. In moments like that, he looked so much like a grouchy little boy that she had to resist the urge to ruffle his hair. "Go on," she said, a smirk still on her lips.

Torian sighed, eyes on the horizon. "You're a capable woman, I know that. You've been on your own a lot longer than I've been in your life, but…" Torian turned in his seat so that he could look into Sadio's eyes. "I hate seeing you shot at. It tightens my guts, makes it hard to breathe." Thankfully, he didn't harp on her lack of armor this time.

Sadio's smile turned gentle, and she placed a hand on Torian's cheek. "That doesn't make me mad, blondie. It just means that you love me."

Before Sadio could utter another word, Torian's fingers tangled in the hair on the back of her head and pulled her into a fierce kiss. Sadio didn't complain. She greeted him eagerly, but Torian pulled back when her tongue brushed his.

"Marry me."

Sadio blinked. Torian's eyes were open, his face close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin. "Now?" Torian nodded, a slight pull at the corner of his lips indicating that Sadio's reply hadn't been a surprise.

When Sadio pulled away, Torian let her go. "Are you sure?" This was a huge commitment. When they'd talked about marriage a couple of months ago, it had been an idea for the future. Sadio hadn't expected it to catch up with her so quickly.

"Never been more certain," Torian answered. He let out a huff of laughter and rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, I've never been the nervous type. Never been scared about facing anything. Worst they could do was kill me, right?"

Sadio sat in silence, waiting for the point while Torian glanced through the front viewport. His smile returned when he faced her again. "You change that. Day I asked about our future, had the shakes so bad I left a clean target on the range."

It took Sadio a moment to decipher Torian's meaning. She loved her blasters as much as the next woman, but would rather tinker with a droid or the ship than go shooting with the boys. "Oh," she commented when it finally sank in. Then louder when she realized what he was actually saying. "Oh!"

Torian loved her. He dreaded the possibility of being rebuffed, but found the courage to ask anyway. That silly boy wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, a no name smuggler from a pirate planet that no one knew existed until recently.

Sadio felt herself grinning, but didn't remember making the decision to do so. Instead of offering an answer via words, she kicked her boots off and unbuckled the holsters around her hips.

"What are you doing?" Torian asked, brow furrowed while Sadio struggled with her pants in the tight confines of the speeder.

"Answering your question," Sadio snipped when the snaps defied her attempts to free them. A cheer went up when she persevered, eliciting another laugh from her audience.

Sadio scrambled onto her knees, then repeated the process with the vest and let it slide behind her into the seat. When she faced Torian, he wore an amused smirk that did little to hide his arousal. "Fat lot of help you were," she said, reaching for the seals on his armor. She'd remove only the important bits and work around the rest. They were on the job, after all.

Torian offered instruction, though made no move to help. At last, Sadio had him free of both armor and protective bodysuit, then wiggled into his lap. "Never could do anything the easy way," Torian remarked as Sadio slid down his length. He let out a long breath, eyes closed. "Is that a yes?"

Sadio felt a measure of delight at the breathy note his voice had taken on. "Tell me the words."

Torian spoke the Mandalorian marriage vow while she rocked her hips slowly. A couple of the words were lost in raspy inhales, leaving Sadio to make due on her own when she repeated them. Not that it mattered with his hands on her hips, leg muscles bunching and relaxing beneath her. After a few attempts, both managed to speak the oath that would bind their souls.

They came as one, settling in a sweaty, ragged heap of satisfied laughter. "So," Sadio panted against Torian's neck. "Married."

"Mm-hmm," Torian replied, nuzzling her hair. "Darasuum riduurok." Sadio had no idea what that meant, but liked the way those words rolled off his tongue.

A sharp buzzing through the speakers pulled Sadio out of her post-coital haze. It was the amplifier she'd set up to alert them when advanced tech was being used in the area. "Shit," Sadio swore, scrambling off of Torian to fetch her clothes. "Ramar is here." She hadn't exactly planned beyond what they'd done, and vowed to make better decisions when it came to sex on the job in the future.

Torian fastened the velcro slit in his bodysuit, then retrieved the plates that completed his armor. "I'll draw her fire, you hit her with the carbonite?"

Arching her back, Sadio snapped her pants and grabbed the discarded vest. "Sounds like a plan."

With both fully geared, Sadio reached for the door. Torian stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Be careful, riduur."

Sadio leaned over the console to place a quick kiss on Torian's lips. "We'll celebrate once we get back to the ship. Then, you can tell me what all of those words mean."


	10. Unexpected Gift

**Word Count: 1279  
** **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
** **Sighting: Rishi**

 _Nothing stays secret for long. My mother always told me not to put things into words that you weren't willing to own up to. I was never very good about taking her lessons to heart. Despite all of my precautions, everyone slips up sooner or later. Thankfully, mine involved the only person in the entire galaxy that I can trust. Damn him for being such a good man. Makes it impossible to stay angry._

* * *

Sadio stretched to find Torian's side of the bed empty. They'd been on Rishi less than a week, and already her husband couldn't stay put. With a smile, Sadio pulled the blanket around her and padded through their small hutt to see where he'd wandered off to this time.

Torian bent over the counter in their small kitchen with elbows propped on the rough surface while he read. His profile came into view when he turned to take a bite of one of the local fruits held in his free hand, then returned his attention to the object of interest.

Creeping up behind Torian, Sadio opened the blanket to wrap them both in it as her hands slid around his waist. Torian didn't flinch, letting Sadio know that he'd been aware of her presence all along. "Whatcha reading?" She rested her cheek against Torian's shoulder and savored the feeling of his warm skin against hers. She'd seldom seen him at ease enough to walk around without his armor.

"The harrowing tale of a hunter and her elusive prey," Torian responded while taking another bite.

Curious, Sadio leaned around to find her journal between Torian's elbows. Gasping, she snatched it from under him and retreated across the room. "How much did you read?"

Torian smirked as he turned to lean back against the counter. "You'd just decided that you loved me." Sadio groaned as she flipped through the entries. That left a lot of embarrassing possibilities.

Torian crossed the room, concern etching his brow. "Didn't know it was a secret. The file was open when I came in." His hands gripped Sadio's upper arms gently. "Sorry, cyare."

Sadio allowed herself to be pulled into Torian's arms and sighed. "I've grown too comfortable with you," she teased. "I hadn't intended for you to read those, no." _Ever_ , more like it.

Torian laid a kiss on the top of her head. "I won't read anymore." Sadio nodded against his chest while his hands rubbed a comfortable line up her back. She felt his smile widened against her ear. "I liked the title, though. Hunt Log, clever."

Sadio shoved away from her husband and smacked his chest playfully. "Get some clothes on, we're due in the Raider's Cove to collect Wanda's supplies."

An hour later, and after Torian convinced Sadio to join his shower so that he could properly apologize, they exited the warehouse. "Take these to my ship," Sadio instructed the loader droids. "Phil, you go too and make sure they don't touch anything."

The knee-high, defender droid chirped in understanding before scuttling after the crates. Despite his size, Phil had more than proven himself capable of protecting Sadio's assets. Even if the droid was still convinced that Torian stood in opposition to her best interests.

Torian watched the droid leave and gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. Sadio backhanded his stomach. With a chuckle, the Mandalorian threw an arm over her shoulders. "Kidding. In all honesty, I'm glad you have such a devoted protector for when I'm not around." His features turned dark. "The galaxy is going to osik, riduur. I worry about you."

"That's still a long way from us," Sadio answered while she checked their supply list. "My routes don't take me anywhere near Ziost, or Korriban for that matter." She glanced up with a pointed glare. "But, yours do."

Torian tightened his arm around Sadio, but didn't argue. That concerned her all the more. Especially when he tugged her away from the main boardwalk. "Come on, I need to get something from the post."

Sadio allowed herself to be steered into a squat building where durasteel bars cordoned off half the room. An even squatter man stood behind their shelter. "May I help you?"

"Cadera," Torian answered as he removed his grove to place a hand against the scanner. It flashed green, and the man nodded before vanishing into the back. When he returned, it was while grunting under the weight of a box that looked too small to be so heavy. Torian thanked the man and retrieved it from the chute. Sadio had to bite her lip to hide her amusement at the expression the postman made when Torian lifted the cate with ease.

Once outside, Sadio cast a meaningful glance at the mysterious package. "I'll show you when we reach the Medallion," Torian answered to her silent question.

It took all of Sadio's minimal willpower to keep herself from bugging Torian while they wove through Raider's Cove towards the shipyard. Once inside, she rounded on him. "Alright, buddy. Spill it."

Setting the box down, Torian focused on releasing the seals while he answered. "There's a Mirialan saying: Love's the armor of the heart." Sadio craned her neck to see inside while Torian checked its contents. Finally, he sat back on his haunches with a smile. "Mandos are a bit more proactive."

Taking it as an invitation, Sadio squatted across from her husband to pull out a lightweight chest plate. "Torian…is this?"

"Never been much of a metal worker, but Corridan helped me mold the beskar." Sadio looked up to meet his bright, blue eyes. He'd only just procured his own last year, yet had somehow managed to scrounge together enough to get her what looked to be an entire set. And, he'd shaped it himself; with Sadio's lifestyle in mind.

"It's beautiful." Sadio laughed when she found the leather vest covered in pockets, and looked up to meet Torian's proud smirk. "Really, thank you." The armor wasn't bulky like the stuff he wore, but woven with fabric to make it lighter and easily concealed. Tears pricked her eyes. "I don't know what else to say."

Torian ran his fingers over the greeves still tucked inside the box. "It'll protect you when I can't." He met her gaze, desperation burning in his eyes. "Promise you'll wear it when meeting clients."

Sadio nodded. She'd always scoffed at Torian's determination to armor her, but she'd never known it could be so beautiful. Not to mention the random sorties popping up all over the galaxy. She couldn't remember a time when things had been so unstable. "I promise, lover."

Standing, Torian pulled Sadio to her feet, then put everything back into the box so that he could lift it. "Come on, let's make sure the size is right. Beskar fits together different than other armor, and I need to see that it's correct before Wanda gets here."

Sadio followed, then laughed. Torian glanced over his shoulder, and she shook her head. "It just occurred to me that the colors match my boots. Was that on purpose?"

A bright grin split Torian's face. "It's a good color on you. Didn't see a reason to change it."

Sadio swatted Torian's butt. "Keep that up, and I might forgive you for reading my journal."

Torian plopped the package onto the bed inside Sadio's room, then turned to pull her against him. "Keep that up, and I might forget that I had a stalker."

Sadio growled playfully before she kissed him. "Shut up and show me how this armor works." _Or better yet, how to take it off._


	11. Everything Changes

**Word Count: 1191  
** **Hunt Log: Side Notes and Journals  
** **Sighting: _The Lost Medallion_**

 **A/N: This one is a tad nsfw, but only briefly.**

 _Everything changes eventually. We grow up, move on, make choices… No one warned me how hard being an adult would be. Before Torian, all I needed was my ship and an open sky. Now, the thought of waking without seeing that shaggy mop of blonde hair every morning makes me sick to my stomach._

 _We'll get through this, just like we have every year since that day on Hoth. Torian will come back to me safe once the is over. I won't allow anything else._

* * *

"So," Sadio began. "This is really it. We're sure?"

The smuggler chewed the tip of her stylus while Torian packed. The galaxy had gone to hell in the last year. While Zakuul marched on other worlds, small pockets of resistance formed to fight guerrilla wars against them. So far, all they'd managed to do was provide Arcann with cannon fodder. Now, it was her and Torian's turn.

"When the Mand'alor issues a call, I'm duty bound to answer." Torian paused to look at Sadio. "You can still come with me."

Sadio shook her head. "I want to, but you know I can't leave Wanda." Standing, Sadio crossed the room to wrap her arms around Torian from behind. "I'm committed to Hylo to carry supplies for their new alliance. Would you be proud of me for going back on my word?"

A humorless laugh forced its way through Torian. "I get why our people marry inside the clans now." He turned in Sadio's arms to pull her closer. "Gonna' miss you."

Sadio blinked away tears before she smiled up at Torian. It didn't work, he saw the pain in her eyes anyway and leaned down to capture her lips. Sadio's fingers raked through his hair while Torian fumbled to push the satchel containing his gear out of the way before tumbling onto the mattress.

"Shuttle leaves in less than an hour," Sadio breathed against Torian's lips. They'd met Corridan at a neutral space station since no aruetii were allowed to know where the Mandalorians were congregating. "You'll be late."

"He'll wait," Torian answered in an equally ragged tone. They pawed at each other's clothing, stripping off layers of armor and pockets until nothing remained but feverish skin.

Torian rolled them to put himself on top and stared down at Sadio with such a tortured expression that she almost suggested that they run away. There was no schedule, this time. No promise of a rendezvous in a few months. They'd even be warned that holocalls might be few and far between depending on the various groups' alert status.

Sadio forced those thoughts from her mind as Torian slowly pushed forward. She's always loved the way he held his breath until fully inside her, then released it in a rush. With her fingers in his hair, Sadio pulled Torian down so that she could explore his mouth. Her hips worked in time with his, building to a crescendo that was no longer gentle and sweet, but needy. Desperate.

Pleasure ripped through Sadio without warning, and she arched her back as her senses reeled. Torian muffled her cry with another kiss, his strokes quickening until Sadio was dizzy. He let out a low moan as his body stilled on top of hers, then punctuated each breath with a slower thrust until he finally collapsed.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Sadio's heart missed that familiar huff of laughter he always rewarded her with when she came first. This time, he simply held her and trembled. It wasn't until Torian's holo chimed that he pulled away with a curse.

"Corridan?" Sadio asked as she propped on her elbows to watch.

"Says he'll leave my shebs behind if I don't hurry," Torian answered without looking at his wife. Sadio tried not to be offended. He always became withdrawn and morose when they faced long absences.

Rising to gather her clothes, Sadio let her fingers graze Torian's lower back as she passed. He captured her wrist and pulled her against him again. "Promise me that you will be careful. No suicide runs."

Sadio kissed Torian's chin before answering. "Can you make me the same one?"

Torian's jaw worked before he sighed. "At least wear the armor?"

"I swear." Sadio wouldn't admit to it out loud after the trouble she'd given Torian about wearing beskar, but she actually loved the armor he'd made for her. "Every day."

With another light kiss, Torian and Sadio gathered their clothes and finished packing. She walked Torian to the rendezvous, waved to Corridan, then returned to her _Medallion_ with a heavy heart. The ship already felt empty, and Sadio desperately needed a way to distract herself. No doubt Torian would be rushing straight into battle, why shouldn't she?

Setting a course for the coordinates Wanda had given her, Sadio dialed the old hunter before making the jump to hyperspace. There was a lot of commotion on the other end before an older, Bothan male stumbled into view. He squinted at the holo, and Sadio realized that she had no idea what time it was on Odessen. Or, who the man was answering Wanda's holo.

"Aygo," the gruff voice answered. "Who is this?"

Sadio checked the frequency. It looked right. "Uh, Captain Sadio Cadera of the _Lost Medallion_." She paused, then decided it couldn't get much worse. "I was looking for Wanda."

"Give that here," the familiar woman's voice said from the background, and Sadio breathed a sigh of relief.

"Damn," the Bothan answered, his eyes more focused. "I thought this was mine. Hold on, Wanda's getting dressed."

Sadio arched a brow, then grinned when the older woman appeared. "Girly, do you have any idea what time it is?" Sadio shook her head. For some reason, that familiar endearment reminded her of all the times Wanda had fussed at her and Torian over the years. Which rammed home that Sadio had no idea when she'd see her husband again.

"Aw, hell." Wanda ran a hand over her eyes. "You just dropped him off, didn't you."

Sadio nodded, her throat too tight to speak. "How long until you get here?"

Coughing to clear her emotions, Sadio checked the readout. "I've got to lay some false trails first, so roughly eight hours."

Wanda nodded. "You get your ass here, and let Mama Wanda take care of you, okay?" A little of the pressure eased from Sadio's chest. At least she'd have someone with her during this uncertain time. For that, Wanda would always have Sadio's loyalty.

"I'm serious," Wanda continued. "Hang up, and put that ship to good use. I'll have some whiskey waiting when you get here. Wanda out." The old huntress vanished, leaving Sadio to stare out at the blackness before her. Somewhere out there, Torian would be fighting against an oppressive ruler. Sadio could do no less. Swallowing her pain, Sadio pushed the steering column forward until the stars stretched around her. The sooner they kicked Arcann's ass, the sooner she could return to Rishi with her husband. That was all that mattered now.


End file.
